


斯德哥尔摩情人

by friyamuller



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friyamuller/pseuds/friyamuller
Summary: 这是一段源自斯德哥尔摩综合征的畸形关系，绑匪和人质，其中是否真的有爱情很难说清。普通人AU，黑化鸭警告，有身心虐待提及





	斯德哥尔摩情人

一个单身男人想跟自己的女儿和狗一起生活到底有多麻烦？除了基本的金钱上的麻烦之外，还要跟社工打交道、给孩子安排好上学的问题、遛狗的路线……以及跟银行打一场持久战。

看看阿列克谢，这个普通的三十多岁的中年男人，有着标准的市民阶层人生，按部就班地上学、工作，人生发生过的最大的一件事是把髋关节完全换成钛合金的——还顺便勾搭上了主治医生的实习生，他女儿的母亲。他长得也如同一个普通的微胖中年，不过幸好常年锻炼，比较注意体型，只是有点小肚腩。因为小时候体弱多病，阿列克谢的妈妈让儿子去练瑜伽，这让阿列克谢养成了运动的习惯。现在虽然不比年轻的时候了，但他比邻居们身材好多了。阿列克谢瞟了一眼前后的几个肥胖中年男人，内心有点小得意，在枯燥的排队中苦中作乐一下。

在银行排队即将要排到阿列克谢的时候，前女友打电话给他，说她有一个临时的手术，现在要他马上去接女儿，他可以早跟女儿相处一晚。阿列克谢平静地挂掉电话，他只能离开这条长长的队伍——顺便一说他已经排到第三位了，任劳任怨地开车顺着拥堵的车流去接回女儿，内心期盼着当他回来的时候，队伍可以缩短一些。

当他接到女儿丽莎之后，本想直接去银行解决掉狗娘养的贷款自动还款问题（“不能说脏话爸爸！”“好的好的。”），但是丽莎吵着要见瓦莉娅，他们养的约克夏梗犬，所以他们又去宠物店接回了瓦莉娅；然而银行禁止宠物入内，所以他们不得已把瓦莉娅留在车里，还为她把车窗留了一点缝隙。

总之，这就是阿列克谢为什么在银行即将下班的时刻还在苦逼地排队的原因。丽莎在他身边安静乖巧地坐着，拿着阿列克谢的手机，正聚精会神地看着一群长得像电吹风的猪。

银行的工作人员一副摸鱼等下班的架势让阿列克谢有点绝望。押运现金的特勤人员警惕地占据了一个出口，门外就是一辆运钞车。如果这时候他跳出来大喊一句“抢劫！”是不是就能让这些穿着灰色制服的柜员赶紧给他把业务给办了，阿列克谢面无表情，心中异想天开地想。作为一个每次过安检都要被拦下的人，阿列克谢心中总是有那么一点越轨的念头。

“抢劫！所有人都趴在地上！”伴随着几声枪响，一个癫狂的男声咆哮着。

刚刚听到这句话的时候，阿列克谢还以为自己幻听了，难道说自己的精神状态已经差到这一步了？

所以当他反应过来之后，动作比全场的人都慢了一拍，那个端着芝加哥打字机这种老古董的胖子狠狠瞪了他一眼，咆哮道:“快给老子趴下，你这个狗娘养的！”别问他是怎么看出这个戴了米老鼠面具的胖子瞪他的。

在俄罗斯的土地上，你至少也该拿波波沙，而不是这种老掉牙的美国货，阿列克谢在内心吐槽。他顺从地趴在了地上，双手还抱在了头上。但是因为他的髋关节，他不得已先艰难地跪下一条腿，然后说另一条。他磨磨蹭蹭的表现让那个暴躁的胖子跳着脚冲了过来，枪口几乎要顶在了他的脑门上。

丽莎是个懂事的孩子，虽然人生中第一次见到抢劫的现场，但是她可是从电视上看过很多次了，所以她乖巧地趴在地板上，紧紧地贴着爸爸。即便是在爸爸被枪顶着的时候，也默默地低着头，只是身体在颤抖。

“别干无关紧要的事。”一个带着唐老鸭面具的人开口了。他的声音低沉稳重却很年轻，体型显得又瘦又小，但是从他走路的姿势可以看出他有军队背景。

那个胖子停住了动作和怒骂，气哼哼地走开了。离他最近的阿列克谢能感觉到，这个胖子明显很害怕这位鸭子先生，他端枪的手抖了。

抢劫现场恢复了正常的秩序，抢匪们兢兢业业地抢钱，银行职员勤勤恳恳地帮助抢匪们抢钱，人质们老老实实地趴在地上。

阿列克谢和在场所有的人一样，打算就这么趴着，等着这些抢劫犯抢够了钱迅速撤离，然后他们就安全了。说不定还能继续办完他的业务，阿列克谢想，万一有几个排在他前面的倒霉鬼惊吓过度直接走了呢。

但是警察比预料的来得早，打乱了现场所有人的计划。

眼看退路被截断，焦躁不安的抢劫犯被激怒了，他们在大厅里走来走去咒骂着警察，现场的气氛终于产生了一丝紧张。

 

俄罗斯政府从来不跟抢匪、绑匪做交易，所以人质们宁肯警察来的晚一点，等这些抢匪离开了，他们的人身安全更有保障。

阿列克谢抬起头来观察了一下抢匪，他们动作迅速，第一时间用麻醉枪和电击枪把持枪的警卫和押运人员放倒；配合默契，无论谁在装钱，总有一个会抬起头举枪威胁众人。

他们一共有四个人，因为都带着面具，所以阿列克谢给他们起了代号。需要减肥课程和情绪管理课程的胖子“米奇”，行为举止疯疯癫癫即便是在装钱的时候也闲不住一直在抖腿的“米妮”，从一进银行就一句话也没说的大高个“高飞”，以及瘦瘦小小但是很有威胁的“唐纳德”。鸭子先生只拿了一个双肩背包，而且只装美元，在警察来到之后，第一个停手，拉好拉链并且背在了肩膀上。

发现警察之后，“米奇”尖叫着：“条子来了！我们完蛋了！”

“米妮”在一边起哄：“杀了这里所有人！让历史记住我们！”

而“高飞”则扔下了所有钱，躲到了银行大厅柱子后面。

这些被阿列克谢看在眼里，他开始转头观察这间大厅里有什么可以遮掩的地方，等会乱起来了，他不能让女儿被这些抢匪的枪子儿打中——或者是警察的。

鸭子先生从口袋里拿出了一张图纸，在“米奇”和“米妮”这对神经质情侣的咆哮声中，再一次开口了：“别慌，这里有其他出口。”仅仅这一句，就让“米奇”、“米妮”和“高飞”振作了起来。“高飞”捡起了地上盛钱的袋子，一言不发地往鸭子先生身边凑，那对神经质情侣也冷静了下来，他们四人凑头，小声商议起来。

阿列克谢却是松了一口气，只要他们别制造混乱就好了。早知道今天会出现这种情况他宁肯牺牲明天与女儿相处的一整个上午，也不会趁这个时候来银行办业务。

四人似乎商量出了结果，打算离开这里，但是“米奇”突然发神经，喊道：“我们需要人质！”然后不顾鸭子先生的阻拦，冲到了人质中间，寻找合适的人选。一直乖巧安静的丽莎显然成为了一个候选，当他拉起丽莎的时候，阿列克谢脑子瞬时一炸。

他站了起来，顾不得再次被指到头上的枪，用尽量平静的声音说：“不要带走我的女儿，我来代替她。”被激怒的“米奇”用枪砸在了他的头上，甚至想开枪射杀已经倒在地上的阿列克谢。

又是鸭子先生阻拦了他：“别带孩子，很难搞。”鸭子先生从地板上拉起了阿列克谢，似乎是端详了他一阵，然后开口说：“就他吧，把他的嘴封住。”

 

阿列克谢被那一枪托打得脑子有点晕，被胶带封住的嘴阻碍了呼吸加重了这种眩晕感。一路上他被鸭子先生拽着，跌跌撞撞地在一个光线很差的甬道里走过，他的双手被反捆着，除了鸭子先生攥着他上臂的手，很难保持平衡。

出乎阿列克谢的意料，他们一路上没有任何波折就走到了这些抢匪们提前预备好车前。

他们要带我去哪？迷迷糊糊的，阿列克谢觉得不太妙。

两只老鼠和一只狗上了车，还有他们的钱，他们用装钱的袋子填满了这个四门轿车的后座，没有给鸭子留下位子。

“就此别过吧，我要的都在这里了，”鸭子先生指了指背后的包，似乎也没有上车的打算，“人质也交给我处理好了。”

阿列克谢似乎听出了鸭子先生的声音中带着一丝微笑。

“再见了！米沙！”“米奇”掀开了面具，这个胖子有一张可笑的婴儿脸。

阿列克谢不会忘记这张脸的。但随即，阿列克谢想起了一点，他现在知道了鸭子先生的名字，至少是昵称，还看到了“米奇”的脸。

他想让我死。

阿列克谢感到耳鸣和强烈的心悸瞬间袭来，他这是处在了生死边缘了吗？

鸭子先生——米沙犹豫了一下，只是挥了挥手，让三人先走，在目送车子离开这座废弃的防空洞之后，米沙回过头看向了已经瘫软在地上的阿列克谢。

他蹲了下来，歪着头看着阿列克谢，开口说道：“您不介意接受这个吧。”

阿列克谢试图积蓄全身的力量反抗他，但是被各种不利的条件拖了后腿，他只是扭动了几下。

“您别害怕，我不是要杀您，亚古丁老师。”米沙摘下了面具，是一张阿列克谢有些熟悉但是在这种情况下想不起来的脸。

他有着高颧骨和红脸颊，金黄色的头发和细长的眼睛让他想起了他的一个学生，但是那个名字呼之欲出却迟迟想不起来。

米沙用左手抚住阿列克谢的脸颊，温柔地呢喃：“只是一个吻*。”

阿列克谢只觉得一阵风拂过，剧痛之后，他就失去了意识。

 

阿列克谢醒过来的时候并没有意识到自己的处境，大概是因为他正处在自己熟悉的环境里。这是他的车里，鼻尖上闻到了他常用的车载香水味；后视镜上还挂着女儿丽莎给他编的一条手链，皮绳上有穿着字母的木头方块，组成了一句话“我爱爸爸”。

被绑在前座里的瓦莉娅察觉到他醒了之后哼哼唧唧地叫唤了起来，一跳一跳地试图往后排逃。

阿列克谢还是觉得头疼。

“您醒了，亚古丁老师，”米沙从后视镜里看了他一眼，跟他打了一个招呼，“我不是故意要绑住您的狗的，但是它老是舔你，我担心在我不注意的时候它把您的脸吃了。”阿列克谢能通过后视镜看见米沙抬起手指敲了敲额头，他继续说：“您头上的伤口不大，已经愈合了，但是见了一点血。畜生可不能让它尝到人血的味道，不然就算是约克夏梗也是会吃人的。”

“你放了我吧……”阿列克谢虚弱地求他，“我不会对警察说的。”

米沙蹙了蹙眉头，一脸很苦恼的样子：“不杀您已经很过分了，放了您更是不可能的。”

“求你放了我……我女儿还在那里……”阿列克谢能感觉自己被整个捆在了后座上，只有脖子能动。

“别担心丽莎，”米沙笑了，“警察会尽心尽力地把她送回家的，噢，是您的前女友家里。”

阿列克谢打了一个冷颤，他到底是谁？为什么这么了解他的感情状况？他是从哪里知道的？他还知道什么？

米沙似乎没有察觉阿列克谢的异样，用很亲密的语气絮絮叨叨：“我当时扛着您在地下停车场，打算找一辆好偷的车，结果只有这一辆没有把车窗完全升上去。当我撬开门的时候，这条狗冲上来直舔您，当时我就知道了，这是您的车。所以我从您的裤子口袋里找到了车钥匙，然后我们就到这里了。”

“我们在哪里？”阿列克谢反射性地问。

米沙并没有把行踪当成秘密，很自然地回答：“快到梁赞了。”

“我们要一路往东去？”阿列克谢脑子里瞬间想到了很多脱身的方法，只不过一个靠谱的都没有。

“当然不，我们要在梁赞换车，然后我们往西去圣彼得堡。”

 

他们在梁赞换了一辆中型箱货，他的这辆小车就藏到了后面的车厢里，然后他们又回到了莫斯科。

米沙再次把他捆在了后排的座位上，连嘴也再次封住了。他们连夜赶到了圣彼得堡，米沙趁着夜色把车停在了码头边上，阿列克谢这才有机会用脚踩在地面上。

尽管米沙把他嘴上的胶带撕开了，但阿列克谢却什么话也说不出来。阿列克谢还在想这个男人是谁，他如此了解他的家庭，甚至知道他女儿的名字和他的感情状况，知道他的职业，那么这个男人还知道什么？

阿列克谢甚至不敢逃跑。当他踉踉跄跄地被米沙拽进这家鱼龙混杂的小旅馆里时，收银台后面的人对他这个明显是被绑架的人没有任何多余的表示，似乎他被绑着、嘴上还封着胶带再合适不过了。

那个肚子比孕妇还大的中年人熟稔地跟米沙打着招呼，聊了一些无关紧要的废话之后，就像才刚刚发现他似的，看了他一眼，然后问米沙：“米申卡，这是你给你妹妹找的心脏吗？”

米沙摇了摇头，好像跟人讨论菜市场里的鱼肉是否新鲜一样，解释道：“他的血型跟我妹妹不一样。”

 

进了这间卫生条件堪忧的房间之后，米沙先把他推进了浴室，给了他一点解决个人问题的时间，然后给他喂了一点刚刚送到的食物和水。阿列克谢一整晚都又累又饿，这会连说话的力气都没有了，只是顺从着吃了米沙喂的食物，暗自积蓄着力量企图逃跑。

两人都吃完之后，米沙解开了他被反绑的双手，但随即便用手铐把他锁在了床头上，状似关心地对他说：“好好休息吧，亚古丁老师，明天我们还得赶路呢。”

伴随着手铐合上的清脆响声，阿列克谢知道自己今天是逃不了了，而米沙虽然不放他走，但至少没有要杀他的意思。在确保了自身的安全之后，一整天的疲惫和心理压力同时卸下，阿列克谢很快便睡着了。


End file.
